


I Come with a Side of Trouble but I Know That’s Why You're Staying

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You forget, it’s the lioness who takes down the prey.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Come with a Side of Trouble but I Know That’s Why You're Staying

**Author's Note:**

> This story is entirely inspired by Beyonce’s No Angel, where the title comes from, and Drunk in Love. She is the main artist that this ship thrives on in my head.

She laughed as the elevator opened on his floor. Erin took hold of Dave’s tie, pulling him along with her.

“I think you're drunk.” Dave’s tone was matter of fact.

“I'm sober, thank you very much.” she laughed again. “I'm nearly sober. I'm delightfully tipsy. How do you like that?”

“That’s closer to the truth; thanks for that amendment. C'mere baby.”

He took gentle hold of her wrist and pulled her to him. The kiss was slow and passionate. Erin moaned, running her fingers through Dave’s thick hair as his body grinded against hers. She knew what he wanted. Dave Rossi could be a master of disguise but he could never disguise that.

“I want you right here.” He murmured against her lips. She tasted like vodka and cranberry juice. She also tasted like the sweetest forbidden fruit.

“Fuck me right here then.”

Dave groaned as Erin moved out of his arms. She was playing games; trying to make him lose control. He held onto it by a slender thread. They continued the long walk to the hotel suite. Dave had been waiting for this walk all night. 

Tonight was the Field Agent of the Year Awards. The hotel was crawling with federal agents and extra security. No one knew how to party like federal agents. These shindigs never appealed to Dave but he had a date tonight. They didn’t arrive together, surely wouldn’t leave that way sometime tomorrow, but they had tonight. 

They had open bar, small talk, and halfway decent music played by a middling smooth jazz band. They had the smell of Erin’s perfume and Dave’s hand on her back. They had the Royal Suite at The Four Seasons, which cost an arm and a leg but was worth every penny. He’d fucked a lot of women on a lot of cheap sheets…tonight was going to be five star.

“I have the key card.” Dave went to reach inside his pocket. He was surprised when Erin slapped his hand away. She slipped her hand in there instead.

“I don’t…ooh, could that be…that’s definitely not it.” Erin smiled. “Is there a key card in your pocket, David Rossi, or are you just happy to see me?”

“Jesus.” He leaned his shoulder on the wall and closed his eyes.

Erin got the key card, sliding it into the lock. The door was barely open and Rossi was on her. He was on her like a hungry lion on a gazelle. Erin pushed him away, slipping out of her Louboutin heels as she walked into the living room. 

The room had an amazing view of the Capital. Erin didn’t know if she would see much of it but she wanted it to see her. She pulled the heavy white curtains open, letting the city in. Then she turned back to Dave.

“You forget, it’s the lioness who takes down the prey.”

“I haven’t forgotten.” Dave shook his head and walked towards her. Once she was in his arms, he kissed her breathless. Then his lips trailed hot kisses across her bare throat and collarbone. “Mmm, damn baby.”

Erin undid his tie, throwing it onto the couch. His suit jacket came next. Then Dave was being pushed onto the couch. He grinned, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his dress shirt.

“I have just one request, Madam Section Chief, if I may.”

“I'm listening.”

“Put the shoes back on.” He said.

“What's the magic word?” Erin asked.

“Pretty please…with a cherry on top.”

Erin smiled. She didn’t move toward the shoes but one by one she removed the pins from her hair. Placing them on the coffee table, Erin shook out her blonde hair. It nearly reached her shoulders. Then she reached back to unzip her maroon Donna Karan cocktail dress. 

Erin slipped her arms out and let it fall at her feet. She looked at Dave as she stepped out of it. He licked his lips, leaning forward with his hands on his thighs. There was no need to ask if he liked what he saw…it was written all over his face.

She wore a black corset with intricate maroon flowers sewn on. Her panties were black satin hipsters. The underwear made Erin feel beautiful and sexy. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror for a long time that evening, hardly wanting to put her dress on. There was such power in her sexiness and it wasn’t just about seducing Dave. If she wanted him Erin could have him in a burlap sack with sneakers on.

“You are so fuckin beautiful.” He said.

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” She said.

“No,” Dave shook his head. “Just you.”

Erin went back for her shoes. She put one up on the coffee table, lifting her leg before putting her foot in. She sighed as she ran her hands up her leg. Then she did the same with the other shoe.

“Ooh, we have champagne. Are you thirsty, I'm parched?”

“I'm not thirsty.” Dave reached out and grabbed her as she tried to walk past him. He pulled her onto his lap. “I'm starving.”

“We could get room service.” She stroked his face, leaning in close as if to kiss him. Erin laughed when Dave’s tongue flicked from between his lips and touched hers.

“They don’t have what I'm craving.” He ran his hand up her leg, moving her thighs apart. The heat of her pulled him in…it always pulled him in.

“Mmm, a little sweet,” she nipped at his bottom lip. “And a little sticky.”

“We should go in the bedroom now.”

“We should fuck right here.” Erin straddled him. “Then we should have the Dom and dessert.”

“I wish everyone got to see this side of you.” Rossi slowly began to unhook her corset. It was beautiful but he wanted her naked. He wanted to taste every inch of her, fuck her, and then taste her again.

“Everyone has their secrets.” She leaned into him and whispered. “I’ll tell you if you wanna know.”

“All I need to know is where you wanna be.”

“Right here on top, Agent Rossi.” Erin unzipped his slacks. “I kinda like being the boss of you.”

***


End file.
